The Ultimate Fantasy
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Harvey and Donna indulge in one of Harvey's many fantasies. Established Darvey, rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Fantasy**

* * *

With her back to the door and her legs crossed, Donna sits in her office, staring out of the windows. As Manhattan gets slowly swallowed up by the setting darkness, a heavy sigh travels through the room. It has been a long-ass day after a long-ass week and Donna is just about _this_ ready to go home. She would have even done so by now, if Harvey hadn't promised her he would be finished with work in half an hour and that they could go home together then. Only that that had been almost forty-five minutes ago.

Donna had used the time to finish up her own work, before pouring herself a drink to start and wind down from the day she's had. The situation with Faye is still intense and tiring but if Donna could trust her gut, she could also already see the silver lining down the road. It's been three months now. Three months of anger and distrust, of power struggle and losses. But it's also been three months of redefining and regrouping, redirecting and recovering. They'd all grown closer as a team. At first in opposition to the Special Master, but with every additional day under her leadership, they had also grown closer in their shared desire to become the kind of lawyers they knew they could be. They are on the right path and they would see this through. And sooner or later, Faye would leave and they could finally move into the future with full force.

On this particular Friday night, Faye had already left hours before, as had most of the other lawyers and associates on the fiftieth floor as the evening progressed. Donna takes a quick look at her cellphone, checking for the time. 7:50pm, the white letters flash, making her release another heavy sigh. The glass in her other hand is almost empty and she contemplates for a moment if maybe a second drink would shorten the wait.

But since the first one has theoretically been one and a half, that already leaves her a little foggy and lightheaded as it is and since she would much rather drink the next one with her favorite man by her side, she decides against it in the end. Instead, Donna gives herself over to the thoughts that start invading her mind, of the times they had indeed sat down together to have a glass of Scotch. Memories carry her back to their early days, still at the DA's office, when the drinks were as much a distraction after a long day of work as they were a test to their resolve. Neither would have ever admitted that but that was exactly what it has been all about. And they _had_ come dangerously close to crossing the line, the one she had sworn to never cross with a colleague, countless of times. It was there in their looks. And in the stolen touches that set their bodies on fire. When they sat temptingly close on the sofa in his office, their knees or elbows _accidentally_ brushing. Or when he sat down next to her on her desk, flirting with her, his eyes more than once dropping shamelessly to her cleavage for just a moment too long. Or when she sat down on his desk, legs teasingly crossed, the slit of her dress running too high for him to ignore.

Thinking back now, Donna can't even fathom anymore how they had managed to keep their hands off of each other for as long as they did. Until that one night that they didn't have to anymore. More images flood her mind; images that had been forbidden for far too long. Stored in her soul, where she hadn't allowed them to come forth for her own sanity's sake. But now that she can, they tend to appear in crystal clear quality, as if it had happened yesterday instead of twelve years ago. His boyish smile, his hungry lips, the glint in his eyes. Clothes leaving a trail to her bedroom. Sticky bodies and messy sheets. Laughter and giggles that turned into moans and sighs. They had felt unstoppable, their union as vigorous and intense as their youth had allowed. Passion, want and haste fulfilling physical needs and yearnings, but burying their hearts' desires under waves of ecstasy.

Donna's skin starts tingling as thoughts of _the other time_ replay in her head. Gulping down the remainder of Scotch, she decides that it finally _is_ time to go home. And she would be damned if she didn't find a way to make Harvey come with her.

Placing her now empty glass on the window sill before her, Donna turns around with determination set in her posture as she reaches for her phone. Tapping on the #1 button, a mischievous glint flickers in her eyes as she waits for him to pick up.

Her heart skips a beat when he immediately does so after the first ring. "Hey you," Harvey greets her with that soft tone of his that he always reserves only for her. It's almost enough to make her falter and forget what she had set out on doing. "I'm almost done, so we-"

"Mr. Specter. Sorry to interrupt. Your eight o'clock appointment is waiting in the conference room for you."

"Donna, what are you talk-"

"I saw that you didn't check the time, so I thought it was my duty as your secretary to remind you of your meeting." Donna can practically hear the confusion in his silent breathing. "Don't worry about your copies while you're gone. I will take care of them. Make sure they're _ready_ for you once you return."

"Donna, are you-" Harvey starts again, clearing his throat from the lump that has formed there.

"Are there any other needs I can take care of for you, Mr. Specter?" Donna asks sweetly, trying to suppress the giggle that's bubbling deep inside of her chest, instead focusing back on her goal. "Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"Donna," Harvey growls into the telephone and it's a warning and a plea all in one. That's when she knows he has finally caught up to the conversation now and that she has him exactly where she wants him.

"Or do you need _a hand_ with anything else, Mr. Specter?"

There is a loud exhale, followed by a momentary silence on the line, before Harvey speaks again.

"Do you have _any_ idea, how many times I have fantasized about something like this?" His voice is low now, as his breathing deepens.

The tone hits something deep within her body, chasing away the need to giggle at how affected he is by this and instead replacing it with the ever present and seemingly unquenchable need to be close to him.

"Tell me about them… your fantasies…" Donna challenges him, her own breathing accelerating and adjusting to his. This isn't exactly how she had imagined the conversation to go and somewhere in the back of her mind she knows it's not the brightest idea to encourage him either. But just like she had him, the intriguing vibrato in his voice has now caught her, too.

"Where would I even begin…" Harvey hums, before falling quiet for a moment. Anticipation tickles Donna's skin, as she patiently waits for him to continue. "All the times I imagined _having_ you on my desk. _Or_ on yours. " His needy whisper is laced with desire. "All the times your dresses drove me insane. Especially once I knew what lay beneath. The way you moved… and the way you swayed. Always so overwhelmingly tantalizing."

His breath is heavy and the way he speaks triggers every single nerve inside of Donna's body. For a moment, their inhales and exhales are the only sounds being made.

"Have you ever been close?" Donna whispers quietly.

"Many times," Harvey admits hoarsely, not even needing any more clarification from Donna.

"Tell me about one of those moments," Donna dares him, her voice low and sultry.

He thinks for a second, as hundreds of moments from thousands of days pop up in his head. All of them are enticing. All of them had led to him jerking off in the shower on those nights. But there is one that stands out. From still early on, shortly after they had come to work for the firm. It doesn't stand out because his need to _have_ her had been more overpowering or unbearable than in others. It stands out because it's the first time he has felt _it_. For the first time, since _the other time_.

"Do you remember the day Michael Jordan signed with us?"

"You mean with _me_?"

Harvey chuckles, as images of Donna's current self blur with the ones from seven years ago inside of his head. Immediately, the memory makes all the other ones dissolve.

"I found you bending over beside my desk. And it drove me nearly insane."

"What would you have done to me? If you could have? If we had been alone? No rules?" Donna whispers, daring him to keep talking.

"I would have walked up behind you… Put my hands around you… and if I could have… I would have had my way with you." His raspy voice is intense, leaving no doubt about just _what_ he would have done to her. If he could have.

"Harvey… details," Donna replies intently, urging him on.

"Donna…" Harvey warns and the way her name rolls off of his tongue elicits a shiver to run through her body. "Don't start something you have no intention of finishing."

Trying to calm herself down from the effect his voice is having on her, Donna chuckles quietly. "Oh, I have _every_ intention of finishing this, believe me."

The tension rises as another short silence is ended by a heavy exhale from Harvey. Donna can almost feel his hot breath cascading over her neck, down her back and it is enough to make goosebumps run all over her skin, as the blood beneath her skin starts rushing through her veins.

"I would have walked up behind you… and pressed myself against you," Harvey breathes into the telephone. "And because the smell of your perfume had already filled up my whole office… and because of the way your body stretched out like that… you would have felt how much I wanted you." Another short silence. Another heavy exhale. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it…"

"Tell me more, Harvey," Donna murmurs into the mouthpiece, uncrossing her legs and leaning back into her chair.

"I would have wrapped my arms around you, pulled you up and into me. I would have buried my nose in your hair… have I ever told you how much I love the way you smell? Sometimes that alone is enough to make me lose my mind." Donna can hear him shuffle around, as he tries to find a more comfortable position in his chair as well. His eyes dart outside for a moment, but the hallway is dark and empty. "I would have let my hands slide from your hips to your front. Down your thighs and back up again… over your stomach… and up to your breasts."

Donna can feel his words as if they were his hands and her nipples are tightening beneath her bra on their own accord. Her eyes drift close while she tries to calm her heart, that's hammering against the confines of her chest.

"I would have kissed your neck, that sensitive spot inches beneath your ear that always drives you crazy. I would have kissed it, licked it… grazed it with my teeth. I would have made you moan, right there… in the middle of the office… and _that_ would have made me even harder."

There is a rustling at the other end of the line and the sound of a zipper being pulled open. Blood is rushing and desire is pooling between her legs. Donna squeezes her legs together, trying to release some of the pressure that is forming there.

"Don't touch yourself," Donna commands in a low tone.

"Donna…" Harvey growls into the line, desire and dislike battling for dominance in his voice.

"I'll take care of it later. Just… don't touch yourself."

"I'm rock hard, Donna," he hisses, pressing down on his pulsating length beneath his desk. Once more his eyes dart outside for a second, but except for the light shining inside of _her_ office down the hallway, there is no sign of life. His free hand reaches for his tie, releasing the garment from around his neck and letting it drop to his desk carelessly.

"And I'm… _ready_ for you," Donna lets him know breathlessly. "But no touching. Keep talking."

And so he does, as the mental images keep growing in clarity. "I would have ground my dick against you. Hard… while I would have pressed you forward slightly to reach for the zipper of your dress. I would have pulled it down… all the way… I wish I could have pulled it down slowly… but I would have wanted you so much… so fucking much that I probably wouldn't have been able to restrain myself… Seeing you in black or blue or red lace would have taken my breath away for a moment… the sight alone shooting more blood into my cock…. I would have rid you from the dress quickly… because as much as I would have wanted to take it slow, you'd have just been too overwhelming to hold myself back."

Every nerve ending in Donna's body is taut and on fire. And while their foreplay has always been arousing and fulfilling, right in this second Donna can't for the life of her remember if she has ever been this turned on by him before. Every word, every image, every hypothetical touch is stroking the flames inside of her, up to the point where she doesn't know how much more she would be able to take.

Unperturbed, Harvey continues with his fantasy, that doesn't feel like a fantasy at all. "I would have let my hand slide into your panties then… because I would have wanted to find out if you were as ready for me as I was for you… My fingers would have inched closer… and closer… already feeling the heat emanating from your center… And I would have found you wet, wouldn't I? So wet… for me…"

"Only for you, Harvey… always only for you," Donna whispers, itching to touch herself now after all. Her center is pulsating and for a moment she is overthinking her no-touching-rule, when his voice pulls her back to the conversation once more.

"I would have stroked you. Slowly at first. Featherlight touches on your clit, while I would have kissed your shoulder… sucked on your skin… so that it probably would have left a mark… while my touches would have become more relentless. My finger would have slid into you so easily, because _that's_ how ready you would have been for me. You would have dug your fingers into my forearm, like you sometimes do when you're extra sensitive. And if I know you at all… I would bet you'd dig your fingers into my forearm right now, if I was touching you."

"Harvey." His name leaves her lips in a whimper and that's when he knows that the tables are turning now. His dick is pressing against his pants, that are still way too tight despite the fly being unzipped. Instead of focusing on how unbearable the pressure has become however, he returns his attention to Donna.

"Don't touch yourself," he orders her, sensing that those thoughts are undoubtedly as much in her head as they are in his. So he continues on, trying to distract himself with more pictures that would without a doubt only make the situation all that much harder. "I would have had to bury my mouth against your neck, because your walls clenching around my fingers would have made me groan out loud. Just like your swaying hips against my crotch would have made me groan out loud." He stops again for a moment, listening to Donna's shaky breathing. "I believe we both could have made each other come just like that… my fingers deep inside of you… my thumb stroking your clit… your ass rubbing against my cock. But that's not what we do… we need _more_… don't we?" There is a sigh of agreement on the other end of the line. "I would have stopped and withdrawn my fingers the second your walls would have started to flutter… not because I would have wanted to tease you… but because I would have needed to be one with you... would have needed to have you fall apart while I'd have been buried deep inside of you. Holding you against my chest, where you belong."

It's overwhelming him for a moment, how even back then those kind of feelings had already driven him. Because he knows that even though this is only a fantasy now, it is also the truth. Taking a deep breath, he tries to chase away the intensity of his emotions.

"I would have turned you around then… looking into your eyes for the first time… you'd have taken my breath away, just as you always do when your gaze focuses on me. Open. Inviting. _Loving_," he sighs, and he can feel how his love for her is starting to soften the primal need that had threatened to consume him ever since they had started this little game. And yet, at the same time, they are too far into it to stop at this point , even though Harvey has no idea where this would even lead. He picks up where he left off, mentally preparing for the climax of his fantasy. "I would have kissed you then… pouring all the hunger and desire into that one kiss, while I would have pushed you backwards… until you'd have hit the window sill and without breaking the connection, you'd have sat down on it. I'd have gotten busy with unzipping my pants and because my hands would have been shaking, you'd have helped me… because the need to join would have killed even the last shreds of patience that might have been left…. You would have pushed down my boxer briefs right along with my pants, finally releasing me from my restraints…. and I would have groaned, maybe fallen against you, as you would have stroked my cock that has already been so close to bursting from wanting you so much… it would have been only a matter of moments before I would have needed to stop you… and you'd have let go… because you'd have known that it was time… for us… to be one." Harvey pauses again, his heart all of a sudden feeling as tight as the pressure in his pants. "I'd have closed the remaining distance… we'd have gotten lost in each other's eyes… heavy breathing caught in the space between us… I would have guided myself to your entrance… letting my tip slide over you… three times… four times… teasing you… showing you once again how much you turn me on… how much you always turn me on." Harvey falters then, as past and fantasy and present blur in his head. He _needs_ her. He always needs her, but right in this moment, there is not a single cell or nerve or thought in his body that didn't long for her.

Donna has been listening to him mesmerized, his intense words sliding over her body like the gentle and hungry caresses she knows they would have been, if they had been together. She is _this_ close to exploding without a single touch by him or herself and she knows that if she wouldn't have him inside of her soon, there was no way she would make it home with her sanity still intact. Normally, under any other circumstances, and without Harvey and Scotch clouding her judgement, Donna would have never even allowed her thoughts to go _there._ But somehow, tonight, her desire is beating reason by a landslide. And she makes her decision before anything or anyone could stop her.

Clearing her throat, it's Donna who speaks up again, before Harvey has any chance to continue. "Mr. Specter," Donna rasps into her phone. "I really think you should see your client now."

"Donna, wha-," Harvey hisses confused and frustrated, being interrupted by Donna halfway through his protest.

"I'm heading to the file room now to _take care of your copies_, Mr. Specter," Donna explains, emphasizing the second half of her sentence. She has found her composure again, sitting up straight now while she gives him a few moments to catch up. "I'll see you _soon_, Mr. Specter."

And without waiting for another reply, she hangs up the phone on him. She can only imagine the dumbfounded yet aroused look on his face, as she gets up from her chair. The aching between her legs is real and it takes a moment to steady herself, as the alcohol is doing the rest to keep her off-balance. Donna takes a deep breath. Inhales and exhales deeply, before she gets herself moving. With an extra amount of sway in her hips, she walks down the empty hallway and past Harvey's office, without a single glance into it. But she can sense him inside, can feel his heated gaze that follows her, as she makes her way to the file room.

Grabbing a random sheet of paper that's lying on the table next to the copier, she puts it into the machine to keep up the act as much as busying herself until his arrival. Because he would come. Donna has not an ounce of a doubt that he would storm into the room any second now. The device in front of her is just about to pull in the sheet of paper, when she hears the door and a gush of wind rushes through the room.

The quiet click of the lock shoots a bolt of excitement through her body but she stays focused on the play pretend task at hand. She doesn't turn around. Doesn't even need to turn around because she can feel his presence closing in. And then there is hot breath on her neck and his arms wrapping around her from behind. There is no sound being made, except for their heavy breathing that immediately turns into a moan, as Harvey pulls her against him with the flick of an arm. She crashes into his manhood, that's straining against his pants and Harvey leaves no doubt where their little game would end very soon.

His lips find her neck, hot and hungry and wanting. He sucks and he bites and just like in his fantasy, Donna has no doubt that he would leave a mark. Thankfully, it's already Friday, so with any luck no one would notice by the time Monday rolls around. That thought, and pretty much all others as well, quickly evaporate as his hands start roaming all over her body. There is a sureness in his touch, that's all confidence and all blinding need. He is going for what he had been talking about on the phone for the past fifteen minutes and he is going for it without hesitation or restraint. And without a single word. Because they're all used up for the night and his actions speak louder than words anyway.

Donna rolls her hips against him, making him grind into her with a languid stroke. He wishes the friction would be enough. Wishes that he could slow down because the fact that she allows them to have this moment here, in the office, fulfilling another three hundred and eighty-seven of his fantasies, should be reason enough to draw this out and make every second count. But he needs to be inside of her and as he turns her around to make her face him, the fire in her eyes tells him that it is okay. That they will have time for slow later. That she needs him as much as he needs her.

He leans in then, kissing her with all the passion and longing that had built themselves up over the course of the evening. She moans into him, as his hands slide down her sides and over her thighs, bringing the hem of her green dress along with his next upward movement. Harvey's arms wrap around her again then, lifting her from the ground and carrying her to the table next to the copy machine. Lips smash against each other in another heated kiss, lips sliding and tongues fighting. Hastily, Harvey pulls down her lace panties, letting them drop to the floor, before his hands find her waist again.

Donna's shaky hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt, before moving on to fumble with the opening of his pants. Once she has finally freed him from the pressure of his pants, Harvey breaks their kiss and groans in relief. And another one erupts from his chest right afterwards, when her fingers wrap around his length. She doesn't move, doesn't do anything at all but her touch is almost enough to end him right then and there.

"Donna," he growls, the sound yet again a warning and a plea all the same. Heat drives through them as thickly as lava, leaving a wildfire in its wake like it had seldomly before.

Donna is right there with him and even though she doesn't say a word, the way she inches closer to the edge of the table, her foot pressing into his calf to pull him closer, is all the encouragement he needs. His lips find hers again, as one of his hands slides between her legs to make sure that she is indeed ready for him. And she is; hot and wet and pulsating, his touch making her tremble and moan, as she digs her fingers into his forearm, not sure if she needs him to stop or to continue. All of her senses are focused on him, just like all of his senses focus on her. There is a frenzy in their touches that doesn't leave room for much else. But not before long, Harvey withdraws his hand, because just like she hadn't teased him, he refrains from doing so now as well. He knows this whole thing would be over way too quickly anyway, so there is no need to speed up the process even more.

With their lips still fused together, Donna guides him towards her and with a quick thrust of his hips, he buries himself all the way inside of her. The piercing intrusion takes her breath away, completing her so satisfyingly like only he could. It's overpowering, the way it feels to be so intimately connected with him, and even after months of being together like this, they hadn't gotten used to the intenseness of it all. Harvey stills for a moment, giving her time to adjust and him to calm his nerves. There is already a slight flutter of her walls around his length, making it all that much harder to not lose himself inside of her in this very moment. Donna rolls her hips first, letting him know that she needs him and that she needs him now.

Despite the overwhelming need, Harvey tries to set a slow cadence at first, bumping into her with easy and controlled thrusts. But with every stroke into her heat, with every kiss and every touch of skin against skin, his rhythm falters some more. With every scrape of nails down his chest, with her right leg wrapping around his waist and him sliding in even deeper, with every groan that vibrates through him or her or both of them, their already heightened senses are quickly pushing them towards the edge.

Beneath his open dress shirt, Donna's hands travel to his back. Needy caresses trace along his spine and they nearly make his knees buckle from being over sensitized for far too long. He sinks against her slightly, trembles under her touch that feels like fire and ice all in one. Harvey breaks the kiss to get some oxygen into his lungs and another moan escapes Donna's lips and echoes through the room. They are so far gone, they don't even care anymore that they are in the office, where they could easily be disturbed at any given moment. All they care about is their chase for release, as their nerves and muscles begin to strain under the pressure of their pending climaxes.

He thrusts into her vigorously now, one quick stroke following the next one, as his hands rest on her waist to hold her close. The contractions of her inner walls intensify with every hard slide against them, that finally elicit that familiar tingle in his groin. It wouldn't be long now, he knows, even though he wishes once again that they could just last some more. But her hands are on his chest and her lips are on his neck - leaving a mark of her own, no doubt – and it becomes all too much. He is burning for her, consumed by her every move and touch and moan.

Donna slips one of her hands between them now, touching herself, while his thrusts speed up some more and the sight is enough to make him finally let go. Rhythm gives way to uncontrolled instinct, as her walls start to clench around him tightly, holding him in for a moment before she explodes in jerky trembles and breathy moans. Harvey's arms wrap around her to hold her against him, as he thrusts into her shaking body two more times, her pulsating core the final push he needs to give himself over to his blinding release. He groans into her shoulder, as they ride out the wave, him still bumping against her gently, until even the last ounce of strength leaves his body.

They sink into each other then, arms securing the other as heavy breaths heave their chests. Neither moves, as they find comfort and home in each other's embrace; the feeling of unconditional love, even after a hasty and primal encounter like this, everything they will ever need. It's that feeling that ultimately calms down their bodies, but never their souls.

As quick as their lovemaking had been, it takes them all the while longer to finally break apart. Donna releases the hold around his waist and Harvey pulls back to look at her; her eyes hooded but happy and satisfied. He smiles at her softly, before he withdraws; the loss of the connection even more intense than usual.

"That was…" Harvey sighs, still all out of words from what they had shared just now.

"Better than your wildest fantasies?" Donna wants to know, a smile mirroring his one appearing on her lips.

He shakes his head. "My wildest fantasies _never_ could compare to you, Donna," Harvey replies honestly as a calm and content atmosphere settles around them. His answer is rewarded with a loving kiss, that they get lost in for another moment or two.

There is a serene silence in the room, as they begin to put their clothes back into place. While zipping up his pants, Harvey watches Donna for a moment; her hair messy and lips swollen, a slight blush still gracing her cheeks and décolleté. Love and gratefulness fill up his heart and it takes his breath away all over again that she is finally by his side like _this_. And would be for the rest of his life, if he had a say in it. Never again would he have to fantasize about her, because reality is right there in front of him. And yet. Their moment from the past. And the fantasy they have created. They would undoubtedly always hold a special place in his heart.

As he watches her, Harvey remembers once again why he had even picked this moment to begin with. Hesitating for a second, he wonders if she would even want to hear the story behind it at this point, or if he should just let it go and enjoy the contentment and peace between them. With the urge to tell her too big to suppress though, he carefully breaks the silence at last. "Do you remember how that moment ended?" He asks her, as he buttons up his shirt. His gaze rests on her, as a wave of warmth spreads through him at the memory.

"Which moment?" Donna asks confused, the bliss from their intense orgasms still leaving her head foggy.

"The Michael Jordan one," Harvey replies with a chuckle.

"We just had mind-blowing sex. In the file room. And you're thinking about Michael Jordan?" Donna shoots back with a pretended, shocked expression, as she straightens down her dress.

Harvey steps towards her, reaching for her hand. "No. I'm thinking about _you_. I'm always thinking about you." The sincerity in his voice tugs at Donna's heart. "I wanted to celebrate with you that night. But you set me up with Louis."

The memories slowly come back now. The excitement on his face. And the flash of disappointment. It had been there for just a second. Too quick for her to having allowed herself to get lost in the possible meaning behind it. The way they've both moved to safer grounds immediately afterwards.

Harvey's voice pulls her back to the present. "Even back then… you have always been _that_ person for me, Donna." She watches him intently, knowing by the look in his determined eyes that he would explain further. "You've always been the person I wanted to share all of my victories and losses with. The person that I wanna tell everything about the good things and the bad things that are happening in my life. And I'm still so incredibly happy and grateful that I get to do that now. With you." A soft smile spreads on his lips, that goes straight to her heart.

Tears start to fill her eyes, as she lets his words sink in. Even though months have passed since that one fateful night he had finally decided to knock on her door, it sometimes still takes her off-guard when Harvey talks about his thoughts and emotions so openly. She loves this new version of him. Just like she had loved all the other versions of him through the years.

"I love you, Harvey," Donna whispers with a smile, before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," Harvey replies, his signature Cheshire Cat grin lightning up his face now.

They hurry to finish up getting dressed and afterwards to get rid of any possible evidence of their little night time encounter in the office. Once everything is exactly the way it had been when they arrived, they face each other once more.

"Now, can we finally go home?" Donna begs, her legs still a little wobbly and her mind and the rest of her body in a state that just want to drift off into a peaceful sleep, preferably wrapped in his arms.

"Sure. I just have to head back to my office for a second to check if my secretary has taken care of those copies, like she had promised," Harvey replies with a wink.

"You're an idiot," Donna laughs with a shake of her head.

"But you love that about me," Harvey states matter-of-factly, as if there is no doubt about it.

"I sure do," Donna replies without a second of hesitation, still smiling widely.

"Alright. Work will still be here on Monday. Let's go home," Harvey agrees with a nod of his head.

"Oh, Harvey. These are exactly the three words I've been longing to hear all day," Donna laughs, as her toes fumble with her shoes on the ground and slipping them back on.

"And here I thought _I love you_ is the way to your heart," Harvey muses, reaching out his hand for her.

"The _let's go home_ sounded like _I love you_ to me," Donna shrugs, stepping towards him with an innocent smirk.

"It does have the same ring to it, that's for sure," Harvey chuckles and slips his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side before they make their way out. They take a quick detour to their offices to pack up their stuff and grab their coats, before finally heading home for the night.

While they wait for the elevator, Harvey reaches for Donna's hand and intertwines their fingers, as a question bubbles in the forefront of his mind. "What about you?" He breaks the silence that had resided between them. "Did you ever fantasize about me?"

Donna chuckles under her breath, turning her head sideways to get a better look at him. There is a cocky smirk plastered on his face, as he catches her gaze.

After only a second of hesitation, Donna nods. "Sure. You know… Maybe two or three times?" Donna shrugs.

Harvey lets out a disbelieving snort and eyes her intently. "Per week?"

"In all these years," Donna clarifies, trying to hide the lie beneath nonchalance.

Harvey raises an eyebrow, not believing a word she is saying, as a slight blush covers Donna's cheeks once more. "Will you tell me?" Harvey asks. "About those _two or three_ _times_," he specifies but before the redhead by his side can even say a word, they are interrupted by the ring of the elevator, as the doors of the one to their right slides open.

The couple steps inside; Harvey coming to stand face to face with Donna, as he still awaits her reply.

Instead of saying anything, Donna puts her hand against his chest, slowly pushing him backwards until he hits the wall of their confined space. She then lets her hand slide up and around his neck, before leaning in and going for his ear.

"In _one or two_ of those…," she whispers, her hot breath against his skin making him shiver. "There might have been an elevator involved."

Donna pulls away then, far enough to flash him an innocent smile but still close enough so that he could feel her body heat.

Something that sounds like a growl and a hiss mixed in one escapes Harvey's parted lips, as his eyes darken. The words tumble out before he can stop them. "Do you want me to press the emergency button?"

His question elicits another chuckle from Donna. "As if you could go a second round this quickly," Donna challenges him, letting her hand slide down over his chest.

"Try me," Harvey challenges her in return, his gaze focusing on her intently. There is that familiar tingle deep inside of him, as Donna's hand travels lower and lower down his body. That tingle that tells him that if this was them fifteen years ago, it would have been a real possibility to have her in this elevator right there. But he knows his body well enough to know that he would still need some more time.

Donna confirms what they both already know to be the truth only moments later, when Donna's hand reaches his crotch and cups his soft length through the cotton of his pants. The tingling intensifies but it isn't enough to get the additional bloodstream flowing.

Looking down on himself, Harvey lets out a frustrated huff, before shrugging his shoulders with a smirk on his face. "Well… there is still the elevator in your apartment building," Harvey suggests with a wink of his eye.

"You're incorrigible," Donna laughs, shaking her head in disbelief, while falling in love with him all over again.

With an excited grin on his face and a content edge in his posture, Harvey pulls Donna tighter into his side. Their shared giggles and laughs follow them all the way down to the lobby, as they finally leave their second home behind to head for their real one in each other's arms.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N: It's been a while since I've written Darvey but due to some gentle encouragement, here we are once again :) Season 9 has been so incredibly kind to us, especially in regards to Darvey, that for me it's even harder to get into writing them because we're already getting perfection on a daily basis now. And I wouldn't trade it for the world :)_

_This fic wouldn't have been possible, if it hadn't been for Nannlyn (chirpilynx), Lena (lennnaxoxo) and Karina (DonnaSpecterCOO)! You ladies rock! Thank you for helping me develop this idea, for your input and your tips, for your constant support and cheerleading. This whole experience wouldn't be the same without you. xo_

_Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little fantasy! If you did and have some more minutes to spare, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here it is, chapter 2 of the Fantasy saga :) It's still set in the season 9 timeline (whatever that one is supposed to be) but Lily's death hasn't happened. The chapter is heavy on the M front again, just as a fair warning. Enjoy the ride ;)_

* * *

_**The Ultimate Fantasy Times Two**_

* * *

Even through the hell that Faye Richardson has brought onto the firm, one thing hasn't changed for Donna and Harvey: their date night once a week. Sometimes it was only grabbing a quick burger at their diner; sometimes take out from that shitty Thai place, that one late summer evening they even brought to Central Park and ate there sitting on a bench, enjoying the last warm rays of the sun.

Most of the times however, date night was spent at a trendy restaurant - both dressed up in the clothes they either had been wearing to work that day or, if they had enough time to stop by at home first, something even fancier. Those were the nights they really celebrated their relationship, being with each other outside of work; relishing in the knowledge that even though their work is such a huge part of their lives, they still functioned perfectly well without it being part of their relationship on date nights and beyond.

Tonight, their date somehow is a mix of everything. They had set out to quickly stop by at their diner, with both of them too exhausted from the day they've had to sit through a whole menu at _Del Posto_. Once they had finished however, Harvey his beloved cheese burger and Donna a Cesar salad, both had calmed down from work and the stress to a degree that neither of them had been ready to go home just then.

So instead, they are now taking the quick walk down two blocks, where one of Harvey's favorite bars is located, agreeing that one drink wouldn't hurt to wind down even further. Only that one drink turns into three and by the time they finally are ready to go home, Donna needs Harvey's arm for support as she no longer trusts her legs to carry her outside safely. The black Lexus is already waiting for them on the sidewalk, Ray leaning against the passenger's door with his head lowered to look at the cellphone in his hands.

As Harvey and Donna walk closer, the driver's attention is pulled towards them and a soft smile appears on his lips.

"Good evening, Donna," he begins, before nodding in Harvey's direction. "Harvey."

"Good evening, Ray. Thanks for picking us up," Harvey replies, all confidence and strength that's suppressing any trace of tipsiness in his voice.

"Anytime, boss. Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," Donna smiles, undoubtedly having a harder time keeping the alcohol out of her voice and body language.

Ray opens the door for the redhead, before him and Harvey make their way around to the other side, both slipping into their respective seats of the car.

Harvey has barely had any time to make himself comfortable, when Donna already closes the distance and moves into his side, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. Her right hand reaches for his left one and their entwined fingers find their place on top of Harvey's folded suit jacket that's placed on his lap.

Ray turns on the music - some soothing _Beethoven_ or _Wagner_ or whatever else ancient dude is on Donna's playlist, with it being her week of musical choices - before turning on the engine to get them home as quickly as possible. Except for Ray's occasional nervous thumping on the wheel and the heavy, but rhythmic and in-synch breathing of the couple in the backseat, no one in the car makes a sound.

Donna inches even closer then and in the movement slightly turns her head so that her nose is nuzzling his neck. She breathes him in; his clear scent of cotton and musk mixing with the unique and natural scent of Harvey, that after a long day at the office is overpowering the fading fragrance of his cologne. Her lips find the tender skin millimeters above his collar, breathing a kiss against it. It makes his breath hitch audibly and his hand squeezes hers on reflex. His eyes automatically dart to the front, but with his angle, he can neither see Ray's head nor his face in the rearview mirror. Relaxing back into his seat, he immediately relaxes back into Donna as well. Her lips are still hovering close, not quite touching but close enough to almost feel her on him.

Until he does for real, as the tip of Donna's tongue darts out to touch his skin. He has to bite his lips to keep the sounds inside, that want to break free. Blood rushes to his groin quicker than he has any chance to control it, even more so when Donna entangles their intertwined fingers and lets them travel over his forearm. Goosebumps form a trail in their wake until she reaches the rolled up sleeve that's resting just beneath his elbow. The cotton doesn't deter her, instead, the movement continues on over his white dress shirt and then further on over the navy-blue fabric of his vest.

The excursion of her tongue doesn't stop either, it finding its way all the way up to his earlobe. Her hot breath on his wet skin nearly drives him out of his mind and once again he has to bite down to hold back the groan that's trembling in his chest.

"Have I ever told you..." Donna begins, her whisper so low that even Harvey has a hard time catching it over the violin crescendo echoing through the car. "... about that fantasy..." Another hot sigh cascades down his neck. "... of us..." Her forefinger slides over his chest, along the border of his vest. "... in the back of this car?"

For a moment, Harvey has to close his eyes to keep the rest of his sanity intact that hasn't been numbed by the Scotch floating through him. Ever since their little adventure in the file room about three weeks ago, Harvey's mind has on occasion been running wild with more and different fantasies but due to the stress they had been facing at the firm it hadn't felt right to revisit that topic again. Until tonight apparently.

Not trusting his vocal cords in the least, he carefully shakes his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Another exhale puffs against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Involuntarily, the hand that had laid between them reaches for her knee that's only partly covered by her black dress. The contact of skin against skin makes her breath hitch now as well and Harvey can feel the change in her breathing tickle his ear. She places a real kiss to it then, to keep herself from moaning just as much as to drive him insane, and then pulls away, leaning her head against his shoulder once more.

Her hand however continues the torture. When she arrives at the top button right above his heart, she pops it open quietly yet teasingly, before her hand slips beneath. Even though there is still his shirt separating them, she is already setting his whole body on fire. His blood is boiling everywhere, eliciting a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead and pooling even more beneath the jacket of his suit.

Harvey wishes nothing more than that they would be home already, so that he could have his way with her. He'd rip her dress off, shrug out of his pants and look for the first smooth surface where he'd press her against or put her on top and then he wouldn't let go of her until both of them had found their release in each other. Alas, they are stuck in a car and if they weren't careful, Ray might sue them for indecent behavior or sexual harassment. The thought doesn't seem to cross Donna's mind at all because she just keeps going, her hands roaming excruciatingly slow as to not make too much noise or raise unwanted attention.

She is breathing evenly now, not a trace left that what she's doing to him is affecting her just as much as him. Withdrawing her hand from beneath his vest, it travels down along the soft fabric again before she lets it drop to the suit jacket on his lap. The movement makes him hiss and he immediately clears his throat to hide the sound beneath the cough. Donna chuckles under her breath, Harvey only even noticing the gesture due to the way her head wobbles against his shoulder for a moment. And then her right hand disappears beneath the jacket and Harvey thinks he might lose it for good. Only in the back of his mind does the awareness of where they are simmer quietly but it's too far out of reach already to make him stop them. The way his hardness is pressing against his pants is almost painful and Donna's hand cupping him is not really helping his problem at all.

If anything, he only grows that much harder despite Donna not even having moved an inch. All she's doing is hold on to him, feel him, _test_ him. He can sense the pulse in his length that's hammering in the same rhythm as his heart is; both struggling against their confinements in a seemingly unwinnable fight. And while his heart would find no release anytime soon, at least Donna appears to want to help out with the other restraint.

Waiting for the next crescendo of _Beethoven's_ violins, Donna uses the moment of rise in the music to pull open the zipper in one go. Harvey freezes under her touch, too afraid to move and too aroused all the same. His mind turns foggier by the second and the alcohol slowly gives way to the desire brewing in his body. He wants to moan, he wants to kiss her, wants to feel her. He wants to be inside of her so badly, that the thought alone is pushing him dangerously close to the edge. Her wandering hand isn't really helping either, as she twists it around slightly to tug on his boxer briefs. The band slips down an inch or two but it's enough to release the tip of his cock that's already been straining against it.

Harvey sinks even further into his seat, screwing his eyes shut now as he presses his lips against the crown of Donna's head. Her scent fills his entire being and if his lips hadn't been occupied, he'd have released a groan that would without a doubt have been ear-piercing. Instead, it's caught inside of his chest all over again, making him tremble and shiver with want and anticipation.

But then there is a slight wave of panic growing inside of him as well. For that first second or two, it's the panic to get caught by Ray, although neither of them is making any sound and with Donna being adamant on moving as little as possible. And then there is the panic that he would be left hanging because he couldn't see himself letting go like this. Even though everything inside of him needed to. With every moment that passed, he needed to some more. Donna's fingers had wrapped themselves around him, slowly and gently stroking the tip that had already started leaking the first drops of his need for her. It makes her caresses glide over him all the more smoothly and effortlessly, aiding in the process of guiding him to the brink without any detour.

Donna knows which buttons to push. Knows how to delay the inevitable just as much as she knows how to push him over in a matter of moments. Though tonight, Harvey can't quite figure out which of the two it is. She's adding enough pressure into her strokes, with her fingers rotating in the slightest of circles around his head, before letting them slide down with insistence once again; and at the same time it's too slow and gentle for that final push. It's teasing and it's torture and if they were anywhere else, he'd put an end to it, burying himself inside of her because in the end that's always the only place he ever wanted to be.

As if sensing his thoughts, she picks up her speed after all and she finally moves her head again slightly, looking up at him. Only then does he dare to open his eyes again as well, finding hers only inches away. A fire is burning inside of them and he is pretty sure the same one is burning inside of his. She watches him silently and the intensity of the moment thankfully renders him breathless and speechless and mindless because as he's nearing the brink, her intimate gaze will be his only saving grace from the embarrassment this would otherwise be. His whole body is overstrained with desire and the need to keep his moans inside.

He's so close now. So close to giving himself to her. The tingling sensation starting deep inside of him announcing that point of no return.

_Circle. Stroke. _

_Tension. _

_Circle. Stroke._

_Tingle._

_Closer._

When all of a sudden everything inside of him and around him and outside comes to an abrupt halt.

Harvey's and Donna's eyes stay locked in a confused gaze for a moment longer, before finally breaking apart. As if touched by fire, Donna quickly pulls back her hand; letting the band of his boxers slide all the way back up. Her gaze drifts to the front of the car, as she blindly zips up his pants again.

Ray's eyes find hers in the rearview mirror with a gentle yet oblivious smile, telling her that he has no idea what they had been up to the past couple of minutes.

"I need to stop here unfortunately because the rest of the road is closed down due to the construction works," the driver explains, nodding towards the blinking posts a couple of feet down the road leading directly to Harvey's building.

"That's… that's okay," Donna coughs, trying to chase away the dryness in her throat. She wipes her hand against her dress, smoothing it back down in the process.

Harvey is still rendered immobile by her side, as he tries to adjust his pants in a way that he wouldn't embarrass himself as soon as he left the car.

The three of them bid their farewells before Donna and Harvey exit the Lexus on the passenger's side. A slight drizzle has started pouring down, as Donna and Harvey fight their way through the crater landscape that is the sidewalk to the building these days. Donna is running in front, Harvey only a few feet behind, his suit jacket still tightly pressed to his front. Normally, he would have given it to Donna to give her some shelter from the rain, but it's pretty much her own fault now that he couldn't do that. They round the last deep hole in the ground, that has big wires peeking out dangerously, as Harvey almost slips on a muddy puddle, only in the last second catching his footing. He closes the distance to the redhead in front of him and they both stumble inside and through the lobby together in an attempt to get to his apartment quickly. To get out of their wet clothes just as much as to finish what they had started in the car.

The elevator is already waiting for them and Donna steps in first, Harvey still close behind her. _Too close_, Donna thinks, when she turns around to face the door again and finds Harvey towering only inches away. His eyes are dark in the warm light of the elevator and a million things to say are flashing over his face.

"You almost killed me in that car, Donna," Harvey groans and the way her name rolls off his tongue sends a bolt through her entire body.

Her first instinct is to reply with a quip remark but the intensity he's emanating is robbing her of her breath until she no longer knows how to speak at all. Time slows down as Harvey closes in, the air between them evaporating with every step he comes closer. He is just about to reach out for her, when the elevator comes to a sudden halt and after the light flickers three or four more times, the pair is left in utter darkness.

Even with seconds passing, there is no adjusting to their surroundings because no light is coming in from anywhere. And because Harvey knows security has seen them enter and knows there is no cellphone service inside of the elevator and because his need is pulsating through him like magnetic waves, he does reach for her after all, arms wrapping around her waist as he pulls her against him and pushes her against the wall in what seems to be one fluid movement. His lips crash against hers even without seeing her, and her gasp caught between them tells him that she hadn't expected him doing that in the first place. Her surprise only lasts for one second though, before her lips start moving with his, sliding and pressing and sucking.

Harvey grinds himself against her; legs, groin, stomach, chest, until all that's separating them are their clothes. His hardness presses into her and as if on instinct, Donna rolls her hips against him; the pressure coaxing out a moan that reverberates through the silence. It makes them break the kiss, Harvey without another second of hesitation going for Donna's neck. Her skin is warm and damp under his lips, as he kisses his way up to her ear. His hot breath is sensually tickling her nerves, goosebumps rising and chasing down her spine.

"Harvey… what are you…" A throaty sigh escapes her lips as he gently nibbles her earlobe, "… doing…"

"Fulfilling your fantasy," Harvey groans into her ear, his voice an octave deeper and laced with want. In an excruciatingly slow rhythm, he presses himself against her again and with it leaving no doubt about what he wants to do to her.

"Shouldn't we…" Donna begins again but his hand is cupping her breast then and for a moment she loses her train of thought. His thumb grazes over her nipple and the friction is enough for it to harden even more under his insistent touch. "… Shouldn't we call for help?" She mumbles between moans, praying that he wouldn't care about any of that and just keep going because her body is too wired to stop now.

"Security… will… take… care… of… it…" Harvey whispers, each word accentuated by a lick or kiss or squeeze. Donna only nods silently, rolling her hips against him in another tantalizing movement.

Determinedly Harvey continues; his hands roaming and his lips finding hers again in another searing kiss that robs them of their breaths. The tingling that had started in the pit of his stomach only minutes earlier in the car is now a subliminal hum that urges him on and even though he knows that slowing down would only benefit them both, her hands and her lips and her moans, mixing with the images of what she had done to him in the back of the car are too much to stop the wildfire they had set loose.

With their lips still fused, Harvey pulls back his body ever so slightly, giving him room to reach for the golden zipper running down her entire front, that had been teasing him all day long and that he now finally gets to unzip. With every inch the opening moves further down, the sound echoing through the four walls like oil on the fire; heightening their senses as much as it's heightening their arousal. For the last few inches, Harvey has to crouch down, and as his mouth finds her stomach in an unexpected kiss, Donna shudders and has to grab for his shoulders to steady herself on her feet. The black dress parts in front of her and before he gets back up, his hands slide up the inside of her toned legs, while his lips slide further down; both meeting at the apex of her thighs pretty much at the same time. Heat is radiating from her center and as he presses his lips against the lace, the fabric tickling his nose, her warmth and scent are seeping into him and stoke up the flames inside of him even more. Fingers finding the waistband of her panties, he pulls them down in one go, before he connects himself with her once more.

Donna's head bangs against the wall of the elevator as Harvey's tongue finds her wet and ready. More blood shoots through his body with lightning speed, his pants truly becoming painfully tight just then. Harvey lingers for a moment, stimulating her with his lips and fingers, until she starts squirming and her knees start buckling, which is exactly the moment he can't take it any longer to be separated from her. His whole skin prickles with need, it all pooling between his own legs as he gets up to stand in front of her again.

They look at each other, even though neither can see a single thing. What they can do however is feel and with their senses heightened due to the darkness, it feels like what they _feel_ is all too much and yet not nearly enough at the same time. It's all there, the energy between them. The hot breaths intermingling in the tiny space between their faces as they wait for the other to close the gap. The hands roaming over heated skin, fingertips tracing contours of muscles and bones.

It's hard to tell who snaps first because all of a sudden they both clash in a cloud of need and frenzy; Donna's hands fumbling with the opening of his pants, while frantically kissing each other with everything they have, only to break apart again moments later, when a relieved sigh eludes him. The unbearable pressure against his hardness finally gives way, Donna freeing him of his pants and boxers at last. Her hand is only briefly stroking him once or twice, it already being too hard and pulsating to withstand the teasing any longer than that. By the way her hot breath is caressing his face, he knows that she is focused solely on him.

Her movements around his length slow down then and for a moment they just stand there; touching, feeling, sensing. They have never experienced each other like this before; relying exclusively on every other sense that isn't their eye-sight. It's transcending really, the way it feels to _feel_ each other, to hear each other, to taste each other. Every kiss burns itself into the nerve endings of their lips and tongues; every heated touch forever engraved into the nerve endings of their fingertips and skin.

Their sex had never lacked intimacy and intensity at all, not by a long shot. And yet, the level of intimacy and intensity they feel in this very moment is something they have rarely experienced before. The fact that they are in an open space is not lost on them but right in this second, the need to be one is too overpowering to stop themselves.

Harvey leans in again to kiss her, connecting her lips more firmly than before, while at the same time his arms slide down her body. With a flip, he lifts her up and without any further restraint, Donna reaches between them and guides him to her entrance Harvey slides into her heat with one single thrust, stilling immediately once more as they adjust to the sensations and emotions washing through them. He presses against her and into her, wanting to be as close to her as possible and also needing to keep her safe and secure in his embrace.

And then they start rocking against each other with gentle bumps at first that after only a few moments turn into hard and determined strokes. Strokes that only have one goal and one goal alone. A quick and all-consuming release, after having been overstrained for what seems like an eternity. Harvey's thrusts are deep and even as he sets a rhythm that would lead them to the finish line soon enough, as every push and every pull spikes the tension inside of their bodies.

Donna's arms are wrapped securely around his neck, her hands on the back of his head now angling him upwards for another intense kiss. They are as entwined as two people can possibly be as they move with each other in the most intimate of dances. It's only a matter of minutes until the tingling deep within Harvey intensifies again, spurred on by the fluttering of Donna's muscles around him. They can feel each other nearing the brink, Donna by the way Harvey's rhythm falters; Harvey by the way Donna's moans grow breathier; which is his signal that he can finally let go. He speeds up some more, returning quicker and harder, while Donna sneaks a hand between them to aid in the process of reaching their peak together.

Which they achieve only seconds later, in an explosion of heat and stars; Harvey thrusting into her trembling core two or three more times before they sink against each other pressed to the wall of the elevator. With the last ounces of strength left inside of him, Harvey holds her up a few moments longer just so they could enjoy that moment of repose connected with each other. Their breathing is erratic and still the only sound in the darkness that's surrounding them. It's her hand gently caressing the back of his head, her fingers sliding through his sweat-damp hair that's finally pulling him out of his trance.

Harvey helps her down carefully, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist again to keep her steady on her feet. Leaning in, their noses brush against each other gently before kissing again slowly, while they calm down from their high. Once some sort of normal breathing has returned, they break apart.

"You okay?" Harvey whispers.

He can hear her sigh contently, before a breathy "never better" reassures him. Reaching for his pants on the ground, Harvey pulls out his cellphone and by turning it on, finally enlightens the space around them, if only barely. Their gazes find each other over the artificial light; a mischievous smile on Donna's lips and a smirk on Harvey's as they look at each other quietly.

It's Donna who breaks the silence first, just as Harvey has crouched down again to pull up his pants. "Getting two fantasies fulfilled in one night? I knew there was a reason why I keep you around," she quips as Harvey zips himself up, chuckling at her remark.

"Is that the only reason?" Harvey reaches for the ground once more, looking for Donna's panties and picking them up.

He helps her get cleaned up with the pocket handkerchief of his suit, the care he always puts into the gesture each and every time melting Donna's heart more than she'd ever admit. When they are fully dressed again, Harvey spreads his jacket on the ground before sitting down and leaning against the wall. The suit would probably be ruined beyond repair but since he wouldn't be able to wear it ever again without getting turned on – just like the other fantasy suit that hangs unworn in his closet since their file room encounter – he didn't really care anyway. Holding out his hand for Donna, he helps her down and settle into his side with a sigh.

"How long do you think this will take?" Donna mumbles, exhaustion slowly inching back into her.

"Hopefully not too long," Harvey replies in an attempt to calm her. He intertwines their fingers and they come to rest on her lap where Donna starts to draw tiny patterns on the back of his hand.

They sit like that for a while. Winding down. Waiting. Despite the circumstances, enjoying each other's warmth and closeness. All of their stress and problems seem miles away here in this close and dark confinement, with Harvey's cellphone still their only source of light.

"Donna?" Harvey says after a few moments of quietness.

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed that we spend basically all of our time at my place these days?"

"I have," Donna replies with a smile that he doesn't see but hears.

"And that you've practically moved three quarters of your closet into mine?"

"Mh-hmm," Donna replies, nodding her head tangibly.

Harvey hesitates for a second, before gathering his courage.

"Why don't you move the last quarter and the rest of your things in as well?" He fumbles with his fingers, nervous warmth making his palm sweaty.

"Just my things?" Donna teases him, bumping her shoulder into his side and trying to ease his worry.

"I… no… and yourself, of course," Harvey returns with a nervous chuckle, squeezing her hand then.

Donna studies him in the darkness. For someone who had practically almost asked her to marry him a couple of weeks into their relationship, he is oddly but endearingly nervous about asking her to move in with him. And it's probably one of the things she loves most about him. How he can be so self-assured and confident in one second, and still be so adoringly insecure in the next.

She squeezes his hand right back, reassuring him with the gesture, seconds before she does so with her words. "I'd love to move in with you, Harvey."

"I mean, we can look for a new place, too, if you'd prefer that?"

"No, I think for now your place is perfect," Donna responds with a shake of her head.

"For now?" Harvey asks, his eyebrow raised in question as another nervous tingle tickles his soul.

"You know… for as long as it's just the two of us."

"I… I like the sound of that," Harvey replies, a loving smile appearing on his face then.

They didn't really have _that_ conversation yet, both having silently agreed that at least for a while they just wanted to be them. But they also know that if they wanted to have a real chance at this, they couldn't wait too much longer either, considering their age.

"You do?" Donna wants to know and this time it's her who can't keep the insecurity out of her voice.

"I do, Donna. You're my everything. And I want everything _with_ you."

They'd have to have a more serious discussion about this soon, but for now Donna's heart warms in her chest, growing with her undying and unyielding love for the man beside her. The man who had always stuck by her side, through all the good times and the bad times, in sickness and in health, even at times when these promises hadn't been a part of their forever yet. But she's sure that they'd make these promises soon, loudly, to each other and in front of their families and friends. Making official what has been unofficial for the past fifteen years.

"I love you, Harvey."

"I love you, too." Harvey replies, before pressing his lips against her forehead.

The couple falls silent again as tiredness settles like a warm and cozy blanket over them. His arm tightens around her shoulder and being tucked safely into his side, Donna gives herself over to sleep at last. Harvey guards over her, even though he knows they aren't in danger or in need of protection. Soon enough though, the exhaustion of the day finally catches up with him as well and pulls him under into the black abyss.

They are found like this and saved from the elevator an hour later, before finally getting to head home to the place that _for now_ is officially _their_ home.

* * *

_A/N: This is it... my last Darvey chapter before the show comes to an end this week. It's hard to not get emotional at this point but I'm not going to bore you with that (all too much). Darvey has been a big part of my life those past 1,5 years and it has carried me through a lot of tough times. It has taught me a lot about life, myself and who I want to be, about loyalty and integrity and about what kind of people I want to surround myself with. Suits has brought wonderful friendships into my life that will luckily carry on long after this show ends. You know who you are and a piece of my heart belongs to you._

_Nanna, thank you again so much for your help with this chapter, even though it's been on such a short notice. Without your comments and suggestions, as well as your encouragement, this chapter wouldn't be what it is :) XO_

_I'm going to keep this fanfiction as "incomplete", in case more fantasies invade my mind in the future. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know :) And if you liked this chapter (or even if you didn't), I'd be incredibly happy if you'd also let me know, if you have a minute to spare :) Thank you for reading and I wish you all a wonderful, enjoyable last Suits week and an amazing finale to all of us!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ultimate Fantasy III**_

* * *

A warm summer breeze lets Donna's red flames dance at her shoulders as she walks through the revolving door and out onto the busy New York City streets. Instinctively, she holds onto her purse a little tighter, while her gaze drifts along the sidewalk, looking for Ray. He'd called fifteen minutes ago to let them know that he would be there shortly but apart from two cabs and a huge, silver car, there is no sign of Ray anywhere. She is about to pull her cell phone out of her pocket when a loud '_Donna_' echoes across the sidewalk.

Donna's eyes begin to roam again, and that's when she finally spots him; to her surprise getting out of the silver, almost limousine-like car.

"Good evening, Donna," Ray greets her with that flashing smile of his that always lights up his entire face.

"Ray. Hi," Donna returns the greeting but is unable to hide the confusion from her voice. "I almost didn't see you there. I had no idea you were getting a new car?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm not. My car is having its yearly inspection, so my company gave me this ship here as an interim solution," he explains, pointing at the huge Lexus.

"I understand," Donna nods. "It does seem to be a pretty nice interim solution though," she adds with a smile, then appreciatively glances at the vehicle while they walk the handful of steps to where it is parked.

"It really is. Wait until you get inside," Ray responds knowingly. "Am I only taking you home tonight?"

"No, Harvey will be here in a couple of minutes. He just needed to sign a few more papers and sent me ahead in the meantime."

"Ah, I understand. It's always easier to leave quickly when you're able to say that someone is waiting for you outside," Ray muses knowingly.

With a smile and a nod, Donna replies. "That's exactly what Harvey said."

"Here, let me get that for you," Ray says, opening the door for her. "Get comfortable while I wait for Harvey."

"Thank you, Ray."

Without any further objection, Donna slides into the backseat of the car and is rendered speechless the second she takes in the pure luxury spread out before her. The whole interior is made of slinky, anthracite-colored leather and polished black wood, while spotlights embedded in the roof bathe the space in a warm and cozy light.

Stretching her legs out before her, Donna's palm glides over the smooth surface of the seat, which instantly warms to her touch. The space in the back is far more expansive than the car Ray usually drives them in and though it's not quite a full-blown limousine, Donna finds she needs to wiggle her toes a few inches further before she's even able to graze the seat bench that faces her. Behind it lies the driver's seat, which is currently half shielded by an electric blind that's designed to give whoever sat in her place some privacy, if they so desired.

Donna has never seen anything quite like it before, and while she loves Ray's usual car - for all the memorable rides it had given them ever since things _had changed_ – she definitely wouldn't mind if he were to keep this one instead.

Letting herself sink back into the seat, her gaze briefly drifts outside where she sees the dark silhouette of Ray leaning against the door, before she pulls out her cell phone to check the time. 8:54 pm flashes in white letters on the colorful wallpaper, announcing that it had been ten minutes since she had left Harvey back in his office. She'd initially been there to pick him up for the night, but instead, he'd told her that he'd have to make a quick stop at Faye's office to sign some documents on his way out. And as she patiently waits for Harvey to join her, she wonders just what exactly '_a quick stop_' meant; though she knows that he'd rather be out of here sooner rather than later.

An audible exhale flows from Donna's lips and her heart pangs with disappointment yet again when she thinks about where Harvey and her are supposed to be as compared to where they are right now.

Because where they are _supposed _to be, is at a fancy new sushi restaurant in Upper Manhattan on their weekly date night. Ever since the day that Harvey had suggested it, both of them had been hellbent on keeping their most treasured routine, while simultaneously being even more determined to not let those nights _turn_ into a routine. By the time the early afternoon had rolled around, however, another senseless task from Faye had ruined their plans. And no matter how hard they tried, there had been no chance to get out of it; which had left both Donna and Harvey disappointed and tense.

It most certainly also hadn't helped that they had both dressed up especially nice this morning for their night out; with Harvey wearing her favorite dark-gray colored three-piece while she had donned a maroon-colored dress that, thanks to the zipper stretching all over the front, might have showed a little too much cleavage and hugged her figure a little too tightly. They'd almost been late this morning; having almost given in to the need to show their appreciation for the outfits they'd picked. Only reason and the desire to get into work early – so that they could leave early - had held them back.

_Holding back_, however, had only proven to become that much harder at the office. Whenever Harvey had been near, Donna could feel her hormones shoot through the roof; to the point, where she was no longer able tell if Harvey was indeed moving differently that day - his step more powerful and assured, his shoulders broader and firm – or if they were playing a trick on her sanity and ovaries.

'_I can't wait to get you home tonight so I can get my hands on that zipper,' _ he had breathed into her ear moments before they had left the condo and the words had been ringing through her body all day long. She might have been able to put them aside for a little while, if not for every time Harvey walked by her office or for every time they sat in a meeting, his gaze had been as vocal as his words that morning.

He was a perfect gentleman, of course, behaving normally and professionally when others were around. But when it was just the two of them, their eyes meeting in their ever-expanding cloud of energy, that's when all it took was a wink or an additional sway to her upper body or hips for him to drop the mask.

And despite all the shit that had been going on that day, those moments of mask dropping had happened surprisingly often; way more often than they usually do. Which had left her with an overwhelmingly strong ache brewing deep inside of her core. An ache that makes itself known again just then, and that all of a sudden makes her feel grateful that she wouldn't have to sit through an entire dinner at the other side of town.

Donna is just about to look down at her cell phone once more, when a commotion in her field of vision catches her attention. Ray is stepping away from the car and beyond the darkened window, she can see Harvey moving closer. His stride is quick and purposeful and he is with them in a matter of moments. The two men exchange a few words and Harvey laughs at something Ray had said, before the driver moves to the side and opens the door for him. By inching to the other seat, Donna makes room for Harvey, who instantly and wordlessly slides in.

For a few moments, silence settles between them and Harvey closes his eyes to take a few deep breaths.

"_Thank God_," he exhales at last, opening his eyes again and turning his head to look at Donna.

"You okay? I was about to send a S.W.A.T. team to your rescue."

"I told her at least three times that you were waiting outside but she just kept talking and talking," Harvey groans and shakes his head, which is still leaning against the head rest. "In case I haven't mentioned it before, I despise that woman."

"I know," Donna sighs, placing her hand on his leg and rubbing it gently in an attempt to ease the tension. "But it's Friday and since we were able to finish this senseless project today, we don't have to go in tomorrow… so that's gotta count for something."

Harvey takes another deep breath and Donna watches as his chest expands and deflates. "It does," he replies, putting his own hand on top of hers.

The warm touch sends a current through her body and her gaze drifts to where their hands are joined. Even after months of being with him, sometimes she still can't believe that they get to be like this now. That she gets to touch him whenever she wants to. That she gets to kiss him and hold him and _be_ with him. That she gets to go _home_ with him.

Her gaze lingers for another heartbeat or two, until she feels Harvey's boring into the side of her head. She meets his eyes, and her breath hitches when she finds that his anger and exhaustion have given way to a different kind of fire.

A suggestive squeeze around her fingers emphasizes the expression in his eyes and she squeezes his thigh in return.

"You know… now I'm actually glad that Faye messed up our plans for tonight," Harvey murmurs in a low tone, every word shooting little arrows of lust right through her body.

"Are you now?" Donna replies, adjusting her voice as well for maximal privacy.

"Mh hmm," he hums, the sound vibrating through his body and right into hers.

His expression intensifies and as it is so often between them, words and emotions flow quietly and effortlessly. He squeezes her hand again and combined with the intensity in his gaze, it sends another frisson down her spine.

"Stop it," she warns him, when it feels like she cannot possibly take any more.

Harvey's eyebrow rises. "Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

Donna ever so slightly shakes her head. "Are you going to counter every question with one of your own?"

"No, Donna. But you'll have to be more specific in what it is you want me to do."

His voice is low and sultry, and the statement laced with so much underlying meaning, that Donna has a hard time focusing on anything but his eyes and the fire burning inside of them.

"_Stop_ looking at me like I'm some kind of snack," she clarifies, keeping her voice low.

"Then you shouldn't have worn that dress. And don't even pretend like you didn't deliberately pull down that zipper an additional inch during lunch break."

If the tension between them wasn't already pulling at her skin, Donna would have released a quiet chuckle at having been caught in the act. But it _is_ pulling at her skin and the sound gets stuck in her throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Harvey. It's just a dress."

"_Just_ a dress you say?"

"Yes?" Donna says innocently and crosses her legs; the pointy end of her pumps sliding against Harvey's shin.

The contact makes him squirm in his seat and the leather rustles beneath him with his movement. He darts her a warning gaze before he clears his throat.

"Hey, Ray?" Harvey speaks up, his voice doubling in volume to ensure that Ray could hear him over the noise of the car.

"Yes, boss?" Ray instantly returns, looking at the couple through the rearview mirror.

"Can we please drive by the Shitty Thai place to pick up some dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," Ray assents. "But I can drop you off at home first and then go pick it up by myself? No need for you to be stuck in traffic with me."

Harvey waves it off. "No, Ray, it's okay, really," Harvey reassures him. "At least that way I can talk Donna into finally watching Survivor with me without her having a chance to run away."

The two men share an understanding glance, before Harvey turns to Donna with a wink and a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Oh, watch me get out of that car and walk home right now, Mister," Donna threatens but the sparkle in her eyes contradicts any possible sincerity in her words.

"Yeah. Sure," Harvey huffs under his breath and then faces Ray again. "We'll come with you, don't worry."

"Alright, as you wish." Their eyes lock once more as they exchange a cordial smile. "Then let me at least make it comfortable for you." A few seconds later, relaxing piano music reverberates through the back of the car. "If you need anything, just press the button to your right." And before they know it the blind is all the way up and they are left in peace.

"What the hell was that about? I thought you wanted to go home?" Donna asks in surprise, not quite whispering anymore but still quietly enough.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he replies, releasing her hand on his thigh to place it on hers instead.

Donna's eyes momentarily close, as the sensation of his hand on her skin washes over her. His thumb draws lazy circles against her knee, and if she isn't careful she will lose herself. Because it would be easy. So very easy to get lost in it. To get lost in _him_. While the ache that had been pulsating in her core all day long is sending tingling waves through her body.

Forcing her eyes back open, Donna finds Harvey's expression dark and promising.

"The fun would be," Donna drawls while letting her hand travel over his clothed thigh, his muscles constricting beneath the smooth fabric. "That you could finally get to that thing you said you'd be doing once we got home."

"And I repeat… where would be the fun in _that_? Especially, when I can just do it right here?"

"_Harvey_," Donna expels in another warning tone, but at this point it is a weak attempt at best.

"It's out date night…," Harvey continues unfazed. "We promised each other we'd continue to shake things up during those."

"And you call fooling around in the back of a car '_shaking things up_'?"

Harvey leans closer to her and his hand slides further up her thigh in the process. "_'Fooling around'_ isn't quite what I have in mind."

Donna's eyes widen, as his suggestive words sink in.

"_Harvey Specter_. I'm _not_ having sex with you in the back of a car."

Harvey arches an eyebrow at her, but a low chuckle rumbles in his chest. "And how would that be any different than what happened last time?"

"_Last time_, I was drunk. Otherwise what happened would have _never_ happened and you know it."

"We were _tipsy_, not drunk, and _you_ very well know it."

"Still. I'm not risking getting caught by Ray."

"We wouldn't get caught, Donna," Harvey replies with heavy reassurance in his tone.

"How would you know that? He could lower those blinds at any time."

"But he won't," he shakes his head. "Once the blinds are up, only the person in the back brings them down. Unless it's a matter of life and death."

Donna studies him quietly for a moment, shocked that she is even considering what Harvey is suggesting.

"You seem to have your mind set on this."

"My mind hasn't _not_ been set on this since you almost killed me the other time."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Donna repeats, but her concern is audibly being weakened by an unfamiliar zest for adventure.

"Mh hmm," Harvey murmurs, sinking back into his seat. "It really isn't," he adds, but his hand is ever so slightly inching forward; daring her to stop him.

Which, for some inexplicable reason, she just doesn't seem to be able to do.

"_Harvey_," she groans and his name simultaneously sounds like '_stop'_ and '_keep going_' all the same.

Every cell in her body is humming and she is yearning to give in to his ministrations. The muscle in her chest is thumping powerfully against her sternum and every contraction shoots boiling blood through her veins. An all-consuming fire is growing within her, heatedly and overwhelmingly; that is rapidly setting them both aflame.

Somewhere in the back of her head, reason is still beating its drums but it is swiftly drowned out by Harvey's intense gaze and the heavy breathing escaping his parted lips.

"Tell me to stop," Harvey challenges her, while his fingers slide even further beneath her dress and towards her center that is melting with lust.

The words are caught in the space between them, serving as a warning sign as much as a focal point for the ultimate reward. The air sizzles while they hold each other's gaze in a silent game of truth or dare.

Under his dark eyes and his alluring touch, Donna's usually sharp mind is increasingly dazed by a cloud of fog. Where rationality had once resided, all that is left now is burning desire. She knows it is a bad idea. _Knows_ that she should stop him. But the day had already been too long and her need for him, and his for her, is just too strong to deny.

His fingers graze her panties at that very moment and the way the lace slides over her already embarrassingly slick center makes her squirm in her seat and instinctively move closer into Harvey's side. A sly grin spreads on his face that she wants to wipe off of him instantaneously, but when he increases the pressure, she realizes with alarming clarity that there is no more strength left to fight the overpowering want.

She groans in defeat.

"We have fifteen minutes tops until we arrive at the restaurant," Donna assesses hoarsely, the words blanketing his face with elation.

"Sounds like a challenge," he murmurs, adding even more pressure against her core, as his pointer finger slides up and down her covered folds.

"One you apparently are gonna get to take," she breathlessly groans, "if you shut up now and finally start moving."

Harvey twists around in his seat, facing her more fully. "So bossy," he teases her with words, just as much as with his fingers rubbing over her. Leaning in again, he brings his face close to hers. "And judging by how wet you are…," he exhales, letting his fingers slide beneath the drenched lace now, "and by how much you've driven me insane all day long…" His fingers find her pulsating and wanting, and the press of his thumb on her bundle of nerves sends an electric current through her body. "We might not even need ten."

Donna wants to be mad at him for being so goddamn smug but her body is coiling and her center is burning and she is already this close to _something_ that she figures he has every right to be so. And then all thoughts are wiped from her mind completely, when he finally brushes his lips over hers; the kiss instantly hungry and devouring, while his free hand slips through her hair and to the back of her head.

It feels like a tiny release all by itself, and Donna sighs against his mouth in relief as some of the tension momentarily flows out of her body; only to get sucked right back in with the next press of his thumb at the juncture of her legs. The sigh morphs into a muffled moan, while Harvey sets a slow but steady rhythm. Every flick is pure electricity on her overstrained core and if he keeps it up like that it won't take long.

To distract herself from the beginnings of the tingling sensations, Donna brings up her hands to let them slide over his muscular chest. There is too much fabric and not enough space and she shifts in her seat to get closer still. From his chest, her palms glide south, along the button border of his waistcoat and from there straight to his crotch.

"_Fuck_, Donna," Harvey hisses, breaking the kiss when she touches his length. He hardens further under her purposeful strokes and he buries his face in her hair to keep himself from groaning out loud.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me today?" He whispers hoarsely; his hot breath cascading down her neck like a veil.

"_Harvey_," Donna breathes in surprise when she feels the sudden intrusion of his finger sliding into her core.

Her whole body shudders at the overwhelming intensity of it all, while passion and lust expand beneath her skin.

"I think the sole purpose of the creation of this dress has been to drive me absolutely fucking crazy," Harvey expels lowly, and another sharp hiss is drawn from his lips when Donna speeds up her movements against the bulge in his pants in time with the slides of his finger deep inside of her.

"Do you have _any_ idea how _hard_ it's been to fight off all those images in my head today?" He asks her in an almost desperate tone.

"Hmmm," Donna mewls in reply, the knowledge that she had that effect on him incredibly arousing and thrilling to her senses. "I have a pretty good idea how hard it's been," she replies, giving his length another deliberate stroke. "But it's only fair play," she exhales, breathing becoming increasingly more difficult, "because having to watch you parade around in that three-piece suit of yours hasn't been easy either."

He studies her for a second, while another smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"It's just a suit," Harvey echoes her words from earlier, innocently shrugging his shoulder, while his finger expertly curls against the front for her walls.

"_God_," she presses out again, one hand now wrapping around his wrist to stop him before she reaches the point of no return.

He carefully withdraws his hand; the sudden loss of contact makes her moan in frustration even though it's exactly what she had asked him to do. Before Harvey has any time to react, Donna pushes him back into his seat and then quickly slides over to straddle his hips.

Unabashedly, she sinks down on his lap, one of her hands hitching up her dress to give her a better range of motion. This time it's Harvey who hisses her name; the sound blurring with the crescendo of the music gently playing in the background.

"It's more than just a suit," she objects and shakes her head, while her fingers begin to fumble with the first button of his vest. "Always so much more than that."

Her gaze drifts down while her fingers slowly push the second one through its hole. "It's an armor," she states as another button is set free. "A superhero cape," she murmurs and rotates her hips, freeing another button after that. "It's your second skin." The last button pops open and for a moment her hands roam freely. His muscles and skin are straining for contact but there are still too many barriers left between them.

Donna slightly shifts backwards on his lap, only to grind forward seconds later. His hardness is pressing into her in all the right ways and she repeats the motion with maddening perfection. Despite her slightly trembling hands, Donna makes quick progress with the buttons of his shirt as well and once he's freed, her palms slide greedily beneath the fabric; finding his naked shoulders that are only partly covered by his undershirt. Another current shoots through both of them simultaneously, spiking the passion that can hardly be contained by the narrow roof above them.

"Though I do like your bare skin even more," she sighs upon another grind of her hips.

Harvey's hands drop from her waist to her curves, holding her steady as he thrusts up into her; once, twice, three times; every explosive contact heightening the tension that is ever-expanding and threatening to burst.

"Every inch of perfect and imperfect skin. Every crease. Every line. Every visible and invisible scar and every spot of perfection," Donna murmurs, her fingers tracing his skin. "The hardness. And the softness. And all the secrets only I know."

Harvey looks up into her eyes, as carnal desire and loving affection wrestle for dominance on his face. With one hand resting against his chest, she brings her other one up to his face; tracing his lips and jaw, before letting it slide through his spiky hair.

It's a last moment of repose; their eyes solely fixed on each other while their surroundings slowly fade away in the cumulation of everything they are and everything they need.

And then it's a single rotation of her hips in perfect sync with another thrust of his that renders them speechless at last, before they both crash together in a heady kiss. Lips slide and tongues dance, while hands roam and bodies grind, until it all too quickly is all too much. And not nearly enough.

Hasty fingers get busy between them; Donna opening his pants and finally freeing his rock hard and pulsating length and Harvey pushing her panties to the side with one hand while the other, ever so tantalizingly, pulls down the zipper over her breasts.

Donna only distantly registers the loosened restraint around her upper body or Harvey's eager lips against her neck; her senses far more occupied with the thrilling sensation of his hardness sliding over her molten core. His heat is the fuel to her fire, every further touch a burning spark in their souls. Goosebumps rise on her skin, multiplying and spreading from head to toe. It has her shuddering feverishly in his embrace and while a tiny part of her still knows they are in the freaking back of a car, she also knows that there is no going back from the wildfire that is burning them alive.

Stroking him once, twice, she lifts herself up at last, and without further ado sinks back down on his invading length. The intense pressure while she accommodates him elicits a renewed shiver and he brings his arms around her to hold her closer.

Time seems to slow and speed up all at once and after mere seconds of stillness, they finally begin to move. They are both acutely aware of the coiling that has already started deep within, as the inferno of their passion carries them away. Rotating hips morph into pushes and pulls in their vigorous and frenzied chase for release.

Her whole body is strained and the air between them crackles with electricity as though in anticipation of a thunderstorm. She wants more. _Needs_ more. Friction. Voltage. _Sparks_. All of which she finds in his eyes and in the way he watches her; so full of raw passion and sexual desire, and with never-ending devotion and unyielding affection.

Their gazes hold each other as they move in unison, and the stimulating oscillation of the vibrating car floor has the cells in their bodies swing in perfect cadence. There is still music playing around them, but no melody is as harmonic as the impassioned sounds of their quiet moans and sighs.

His every reaction to her fevered movements spur her on, and her thrusts and slides soon lose their rhythm and finesse. Leaning slightly back, her hands rest against his knees as she speeds up some more; fighting against the fluttering in her core just to hold out a tiny bit longer.

Harvey's dazed focus drifts from her face to her body, her moving on top of his too enticing to ignore. He pulls down the teasing zipper some more, revealing a few more inches of her creamy skin. His gaze, however, is caught on the see-through white bra she'd recently bought. Her hardened cherry-colored nipples peek through the fabric, as her breasts bounce frantically while she rides him hard and fast.

It's only a matter of moments until the expression on his face changes once more, the tension that had taken a hold of his body now hardening his features, too. His eyes find hers again as he exhales a pleading '_Donna'_, his fingers digging into her hips in a desperate attempt to anchor himself to her.

With one palm tenderly holding on to his cheek, Donna sneaks her other hand between their bodies to where they are joined. Knowing exactly how to achieve her goal, she intently rubs her bundle of nerves while beginning to tightly clench her walls around his impaling hardness. And then all it takes is another four or five thrusts, until darkness clouds her field of vision, seconds before it explodes into blinding stars. Wave after wave of rippling fire sets her muscles ablaze, as they shudderingly come together in each other's embrace.

They ride it out until the last currents subside and then collapse against each other in a heap of boneless limbs and heavy sighs. Too spent and exhausted to move just then, the couple rests like that for a minute or two but with time running out, they all too soon have to pull apart.

Using the dress handkerchief of his suit, Harvey carefully helps Donna get cleaned up before they quickly and quietly rearrange their clothes; zippers and buttons finding their way back into their initial positions. Robbed of the possibility of their usual blissful, skin-on-skin, post-coital cuddle, they yearn for closeness in this unusual space even more. Wordlessly, Harvey lifts his arm and Donna moves in; her head still finding her favorite spot against his chest. Sneaking one leg over his thigh and in between his legs, Donna snuggles as close as she can get. Her fingers intertwine with the hand around her shoulder and she closes her eyes to relish in the warmth and safety that only he could ever provide.

Slowly but gradually, their breathing returns to normal; their heartbeats syncing with each other in a matter of heartbeats.

"So…" Harvey expels on a deep exhale.

"So…" Donna replies exhaustedly.

"Told you we could do it in under fifteen minutes," he chuckles and affectionately squeezes her hand.

"I can't believe we had sex. _In the back of a car_."

"Does that mean we can cross off that particular fantasy from our list?"

"I didn't even know there wa_s_ a list?"

"Oh, there is a list. And it's getting longer instead of shorter."

Her lips curve into a smile. "Is it now?"

"It is," Harvey nods, burying his nose in her hair.

"Wanna share with the class what else is on that list?"

She doesn't even have to see the grin to hear it in his voice.

"Well. Right at the top, there is that fantasy where you-"

Harvey's words trail off when the car comes to a halt and the engine is turned off.

Quickly untangling herself from Harvey, Donna slides back to her own seat, straightening her spine and crossing her legs, which gives her an air of nonchalance. Harvey, on the other hand, fails miserably at looking unfazed and Donna can only hope that Ray would be oblivious to it.

A few seconds later, there is a knock against Donna's window, and with a press on the button, she draws the glass barrier down. She plasters an innocent smile on her lips, before telling Ray their favorite dishes. She hands him a fifty-dollar bill to pay for their dinner and his as well.

They arrive at home twenty minutes later, giggling like teenagers as they stumble through the door, and both wholeheartedly agree that this had been, without a doubt, one of their most memorable date nights as of yet. Soon later, cuddled up on the sofa and over spring rolls and rice, Harvey and Donna share at least another dozen of their fantasies that they are dead set on fulfilling in the forever that has barely begun.

* * *

_A/N: My deepest gratitude, once again, goes out Nanna, Caroline and Aimee, who shaped this chapter into what it has become. Your input is invaluable and forever appreciated. I love you, girls, thank you for always being there XOXO_

_And to all you of amazing readers and reviewers: Your support means the world and words will never be able to decribe how much it means to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! XOXO_


End file.
